Avengers In Training
by aabc2
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Avengers Fanfic, please be kind . What happens when the Avengers screw up one to many missions? Get stuck training others of course, though, one person alone may prove to make things harder then they need to be.
1. Chapter 1

Please be kind, this is the very first Avengers fanfic i have done, I'd like to know how well its going. Also, if in furture chapters i don't seem to get the personalitys of the characters from the movie right, I'm sorry vnv

The suns shinning down into my room, hitting me right in the face earning a groan from me and causing me to roll over, turning my back to the window. I start falling asleep again when the alarm goes off, sounding like something inside it's dieing. I sigh, reaching across the bed, to the side table and slamming my hand down on it a few times, mostly with enough force to break it. In the end it shuts up and I crack open an eye to look at the time. 9Am, perfect. "Looks like I'll be neither late nor early" I say, sitting up and rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and getting up. As I walk over to the wardrobe to get out the clothes I'll be wearing I refrain from looking at my reflection, no matter how much I want to, I know I won't like what I see. I open the wardrobe doors, grab a dark green shirt, blue baggy jeans and a darker green jacket. I quickly slip into the clean clothes before I grab a rather large backpack, well large enough to hold the things inside it, grab my keys and leave. It's a relatively warm day, so I keep a hold of the jacket, deciding I won't need to wear it until my trip home.

I haven't lived here long, maybe little under a year. And by here I mean New York, after that alien attack, they called them the Chitauri I think. Many people left, or died during the attack. To be honest I don't know why I even came here, I was fine over in Australia but maybe I just needed a change of scenery. I watched the clean up from the battle like most of the world probably did, the after math could only tell part of the story the battle would have held. I mean, who the hell brings an alien army into a city and starts blowing crap up without a good reason? From what the news told us, a lot of people were pissed at the Avengers, while a lot of others were glad they had helped, stopped some dude called Loki from what I heard, when I payed attention to the news of course. But enough of that, I'm sure you know enough about it to tell it back to front.

"Hey Jake!" I turn when I hear someone calling my name and sigh, it's only Anthony, a friend of mine who I've known since I got here. He's around 5'2'' with short shaggy brown hair. He almost always wears black, or blue or even red. I don't fully understand his fascination with only those colors but hey, I don't judge him and he doesn't judge me.

"Hey Anthony" I greet him, still walking towards my destination.

"Where you off to in such a rush" He asks, stopping beside me before matching my pace. Honestly, no matter where I go or am, he seems to pop up out of nowhere and sometimes, it's a little scary.

"Eh, nowhere special, not today anyway" I answer, shifting the weight of the bag on my shoulder, I should really start to pack lighter.

"Ah huh, sure. I know were you're going anyway, cause I've been called in to. Something about getting some training, Fury was a little short on the details" Anthony mumbles before seeming to drift off into his own little world.

Yea it's true, If Fury called him to, then there will be a few others joining us, just perfect. From what Fury told me, since I paid more attention then Anthony ever would. The Avengers had screwed up some important mission and the Director had had enough. Though, why he was calling us all in and getting us to meet him and the Avengers was another thing all together. I just hopped I wouldn't be here long, I had things to do today. One being finding my sister and going hunting, something we did a bit when we needed to get away. We weren't great with the bow but hey, we were learning. I don't pay much attention to what Anthony's rambling on about when we reach a large building, just the first stop I guess. "Come on, better hurry up or Fury will rip our heads off" I joke, trying to lighten the mood of a situation I know is more serious then it seems at first. Let me get one thing right, I have never and never intended to work for SHEILD. I've done everything I could even think of to stay off their radar, but judging by the fact I'm heading up in an elevator with Anthony and a couple other people I don't know, I don't think my plan went the way I wanted it to.

When we reach the roof we find Fury standing there, the moment I spot him I can tell everything just got a whole lot more serious, and annoying, always more annoying. "Welcome, you're going to be the last to arrive, the others are waiting" He says before gesturing to the aircraft I take it we are to get into. With a sigh, my grip tightens on the bag hanging on my shoulder before I follow after Anthony and the others, taking a seat and closing my eyes, waiting for this to just be over. But of course I know, that the closer we get to that damn floating ship or what ever you wanna call it I know things are gonna go from bad to worse. With a sigh I open my eyes and lean forward, hands place on the bag between my feet. What I have in it was something Fury told me to grab, and I never needed it unless I needed to fight or well, anything really. The only time I used it was when I went hunting, yep thats right, my bow. Which oddly enough fits perfectly in this bag, I don't know how but it does.

"So, what do you think Fury wants with us?" I hear Anthony ask from beside me. His question can mimic my own, what does Fury want with us.

"Who knows, whatever it is I can guarantee it's not going to be good" I respond, leaning back against the cold metal of the aircraft. I don't want anything to do with Fury's plans, but I think I made myself clear on that note. As the aircraft jerks to a halt I sigh, knowing we've reached our destination, wonderful. I stand, slinging the bag over my shoulder again before we all follow Fury out. We don't have time to look around as he leads us to what I guess, it the main control room. No sooner then I step foot inside am I almost knocked off my feet by someone grabbing my in a hug and I groan knowing who it is almost instantly.

"Hello to you to Bree" I sigh to the dark haired girl. Yep, this here, is my sister. And thats enough to make me wonder what the fuck Fury wants with us. I pry her arms from around my neck so she settles with clinging to my arm.

"I didn't believe Fury when he told me you'd be coming here to!" She almost squeaks and I inwardly wince at the pitch in her voice, I can see Anthony do the same and smirk, knowing that her high pitched voice doesn't just annoy me either.

"Yes well, I'd love to know why we are here to begin with" I say, loud enough to catch the attention of the others who traveled here with me and Anthony, over at a large table I see them, the Avengers and none look happy about whats about to happen.

"First off, let me introduce you all to the team" Fury starts and I glare at him and I swear if looks could kill, he would have died nine times over. "We know who they are, now quit stalling Fury. Why the fuck are we here" I snap, not pleased by finding my sister here. I feel my sisters grip on my arm tighten, a silent yet clear plea for me to calm down. She knows what I'm like when I get pissed off enough. I catch Fury's eye and smirk, he isn't pleased with my outburst. Good.

"Well then, since you can't seem to be patient, I'll tell you why you and the others are all here Jake" Fury speaks and I swear, the smug look on his face is enough to make me falter for a second. "I'll skip the details you don't need. The short version of everything is, you six are here because the Avengers are going to be training one of you each, as a way to make up for constantly failing in their missions. It would seem they can't work together as well as with the Chitauri attack" Fury says and thats it, thats enough. I am not staying here and being trained by these people, people I hate with every fucking bone in my body for my own damn reasons. Before I can even think of leaving my sister tightens her grip on my arm and I look at her. "Stay" Is the one word she says and I know that if I leave, she wont and I'll be damned if I'm leaving her here alone.

"Jake, Bree, Anthony, Jonah, Reyna and Ted. You lot will be living here now, you will train daily with the person who is assigned to train you. You will learn their skills and when the time comes, accompany them on missions." Fury says and I stand there, taking in everything he's saying. Though now I'm more then a little interested. Just who will be training us, I mean, they have to fit our own abilities that we know already right? Wait, if theres six of us, and five of them. Then how the fuck is that going to work. Just as I think this a bolt of lightning lights up the room, causing me to bring up an arm to shield my eyes from the blinding light. When the light fades I find myself looking at Thor and now it makes sense, though, I never thought of him as a member of the Avengers so, this is slightly confusing now.

"Just in time Thor" Fury says, nodding to the god as he looks around, taking in whats going on and looking as confused as I feel. "Now" Fury starts, turning back to us. "We need to know what you can do. Jake, I'm pretty sure I know who will be training you, but I want to make sure. We'll head down to the lower decks, theres a large enough room down there that we can see what you can all do. If you'll follow me" He says, heading for the door. "Everyone" He says, casting a pointed glance at the Avengers who get up and follow. I'm yet to know why they have been so quiet, I guess I'll find out soon enough. I fall into step with Anthony and Bree, none of us like where this is going and well, I can tell somethings off.

Once we reach the room I notice a few things, training dummies for one, both close and at the other side of the room, probably for long ranged training. Though I don't get a good enough look around before Fury gets my attention. "Jake, since I know what you can do more or less, you can go first, get things out of the way so I hope you brought that bow with you" He says and I sigh. Great, should have guessed there was a reason behind all this. I drop the bag I've been carrying since I left my home, open it and pull out a nice, white bow with small hints of gold to it. Nothing I used for hunting but this was my fathers and when I hear a gasp from Bree I can tell she remembers. With a small shake it folds out, coming to stand half my hight. I get handed two Arrows and wonder why two, don't need to ask when Fury speaks up. "We don't have a large enough room to fully test your capabilities, so hitting two targets on either end of the room at once should be enough"

I roll my eyes but I get it, if I can hit both then I know who I'll end up getting and I loathe the thought of training with Hawkeye. For a moment I think about purposely missing one of the targets, but Fury would without a doubt know in a heart beat. So I take up the normal stance, hold both arrows in the bow and take a breath. It takes a moment for my aim to steady and for my focus to be on nothing but the two targets I have. After a moment I pull my arm back as far as I can, waiting a little longer before letting go and watching the arrows go through the air, piercing both dummies through the head at once. Almost right after the bows gone from sight, back in the bag and my sister is as my side, knowing that I hate having to use a bow like that. The last time I trained with a bow in such a way was when our father was training me to be a 'perfect soldier' as he called it. I take a seat, and a breath while I watch. The next person up is Anthony and I raise an eye brow in question. The only thing I have ever seen him do is sleep.

"Lets see what you can do" Fury says and I inwardly laugh at the face Anthony pulls. "Sure thing cyclops" He laughs. Anthony rolls his arms in the air around himself a couple times, probably loosening up or something. He pulls his arm back before punching forward, sending a dummy across the room and through the wall. "Good enough" Anthony asks, laughing as he walks over to me and Bree, taking a seat beside us. "You know, I'm not sure you destroyed all of it" I joke.

Next up is one of the two who traveled with us here, Jonah. He looks, at first, uncertain he wants to show us what he can do and for a moment I wonder if he can do anything at all. But after a moment he proves he really fucking can. I blink as a moment ago the room was perfectly fine and now well, half the dummies are either completely gone or on fire. "Did he just...set everything on fire" I ask Anthony who's still beside me, nodding along.

As the afternoon drags out we learn that Reyna is not only insanely fast but can kick some ass, easily putting Anthony to shame who offered to take her on to see what she could do. Turns out Bree is also a know it all, though can't do anything without the weapons shes created and fail to let me know about, lovely. Last of all we find out that Teddy, who would rather be called Ted, can change forms, either becoming something as small as an ant to hide or as giant as a well, I would guess dinosaur. Though, to show us what he can really do he kinda does something that reminds me of Dr. Banner over there. He gets pissed and when I say pissed I mean rip off your head pissed and the aftermath is nothing I'd like to fight. Lets just say, he turned fucking huge and black. As in, the darkest color black with red eyes, kinda looked like a wolf. Says it happens if he can get mad, gee, wonder who he'll be with.

In the end we get told who well be trained by. I get Clint Barton, Anthony gets Steve Rogers, Bree, and this is a fucking shock, gets Tony Stark. That Jonah kid no surprisingly gets Thor, Reyna ends up pairs with Natasha Romanoff and angry dude Ted ends up with Dr. Banner. Yep, this is fucking great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so, this is the second chapter in which Jake confronts Clint about not training him, well, in a way he does XD Though, he doesn't say much but in future chapters there will be more going on between the pair ;o NO NOT YAOI D:**

**There will be a love intrest for Jake later on though eue**

** #$%^**

It's been around, well four, five days now? Trainings gone well, when we can give a fuck about it. I mean seriously, I don't want to be here, Bree probably does since all she does is follow Stark around, flirting constantly which I have to say, is kinda creepy. I've kept silent for the most part, not really wanting to pay attention or draw attention to myself. I walk around almost every night, thinking of a way to get out of this. Maybe they can find someone else to take my place, it has to be obvious I don't want to stick around any longer then I have. Haven't really seen that Teddy guy, ever since he and Bruce started whatever kind of training it is they need, we haven't seen either. The guy with the fire problem, Jonah I think his name was, left with Thor. Apparently according to the God there is nowhere on earth they can train without leveling a whole city, so those two are on Asgard. Anthony spends most of his time in the Gym with the Capt, though he does get a break from time to time and we spend this time hanging out, pissing Fury off, you know, the normal crap. Reyna spends her time with Natasha, when shes around that is. Honestly, that chick does so many missions it makes my brain hurt. But those two mainly practice hand to hand combat.

Now me on the other hand, I've seen Clint ONCE. When we got here and found out who would train us. Honestly, that ass hole never comes down to see if I'm improving or if I need a little help. Doesn't matter, gives me a chance to slack off most of the time, for which, Fury yells at me. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate all the Avengers, just most of them. Steve's an all round nice guy. Bruce has more patience then anyone I have ever known, since Ted is the most annoying person I have ever known. It's a wonder he hasn't Hulked out on him. Thor, well, he just plain confused the fuck out of me while he was around. He doesn't seem to know much about earth. Now Clint on the other hand is just an ass. I mean, he is meant to train me yea, so why am I always on my own, trying to figure out what the hell I need to improve on. Natasha, well, she doesn't really make much sense a lot of the time and Tony, he just a jerk. Nuff said aye.

Right now I'm in my room, if you can call it that. Jesus it's nothing like my old room, which kinda makes me wish I was back home. With a sigh I roll over onto my side and stare at the clock which reads 3Am, I haven't slept yet. Haven't been able to, being in this place has me on edge and I don't like it. Fury claims that the only reason we are really here is to be trained but I know there is more to it then that. I could always ask Bree to dive into SHEILDS system and see what she can find, but Fury would rip her a new one if he found out. I brush back a few strands of my dark brown hair before rolling back onto my back to stare at the ceiling. I know right now I won't be getting any sleep so I sigh and get up, walking over to my bow. Oh thats another thing, I'm not allowed to use the one Fury told me to bring with me, so it's been replaced with a plain looking black one. Much like Clints just different in a way. What way I don't fucking know, its lighter I guess.

With a sigh I slip on my dark green jacket and start to head down to the archery range, yea, they have all these rooms to fit us all. Except Jonah of course, who's you know, on Asgard. Bree spends most of her time either here, with Stark in the lab or at Stark tower defining her ability in making kick ass weapons. And yes, I've seen one of them. Almost blew up a whole room when she used it. Since then, Fury ordered she test things at Stark tower and I have to say, Stark seemed to jump at the idea. When I walk into the archery room, or as I like to call it, imagine-you're-killing-everyone-you-hate room I noticed almost as once Clint. Who seems to be perfecting his weapon, don't know why though since the bastard never misses. I consider leaving but almost at once decide against it. If the ass hole has something to say let him, it's not like he has anything to say that will actually help me out right. I make sure to stand far from him, I already have an arrow in my bow and I have a target lined up. Before I fire I like to imagine it to be Fury, or Clint. Either would be fine before I let the arrow go and it does hit the mark I wanted, but its fucking close ok.

I can feel his eyes on me, and since he hasn't shot of an arrow yet I know he's watching me. Either he's going to make some witty remark about my poor aim or just wants to see me miss again. Either way I don't really give a fuck about it. I take another arrow and line up the next shot, hopping to god this one hits where I want it to. Taking a breath I let the arrow go and this one misses completely and I curse out loud. I don't get it. I haven't missed like this for a long time, It's probably the bow, yep thats the reason. "You need to steady your aim more" Clint speaks up and for a moment I just want to hit him with the bow.

"Don't need your help Robbin hood" I snap taking another arrow in my hand and taking aim. Who the hell does he think he is, suddenly deciding to help out now after being fuck knows where all this time? I let the arrow go, knowing it'll miss because I'm letting my anger get the better of me and what do you know, it misses and hits the wall behind the target. I hear him sigh and can guess he knew I would miss, thats nice.

"Told you. Try not to let your anger get the better of you either, you need to focus on the target and nothing else" He says, aiming his own bow at a target and I take a moment to watch as he of course, hits his mark perfectly. Yea I guess he's right but I'll die before I admit that to his face but I do calm down a little. I take aim, steady my breathing and lower my anger as much as I can before letting the arrow fly and for once, it hits where I want it to. But hey, what was to be expected, so long as Clint keeps quiet I think I'll get better on my own.

"Anger never helps" He says and I groan, so much for him not speaking right. Once again I feel his eyes on me and this time, I'm not being quiet. I drop my hands to my sides, still holding the bow.

"What the fuck is your problem" I snap, but I have WAY more to say then that. "You haven't shown up in the days we've been here, but now you suddenly give a crap. Sorry birdy but I can do fine on my own, I have all my life" I more or less shout before turning back to the targets, aiming and letting another arrow fly and it hits, by fucking god it hits and I smirk. So much for anger being no good.

I see a movement out of the corner of my eye and I duck, avoiding Clints fist that was no doubt aimed for my face. I take a step back and stare at him. Alright, maybe I said something I shouldn't have but hey, I was pissed off, can't deny me my anger. "Got a problem there" The words are barely out before he's charging at me and this time I don't react fast enough and his fist hits me in the jaw, causing me to stumble a few steps to the side. Alright, if thats the way he wants to play then fuck it, I'll humor him. Its my turn to attack him now, so I rush forward, bow still in hand and I swing it at his head and he ducks to avoid it, a smirk replacing the serious look I had on. I bring my knee up, and kick right out, connecting with his gut and he stumbled back, clutching his gut and at that moment I know I did some damage. But he recovers way faster then I expected and before I know it I'm on the ground, bow thrown to the side and Clint standing over me. The look on his face is well, fucking scary. Thats all I can say.

"You come here, thinking you know everything there is to know about the world when you know nothing. You have no idea about the dangers out there, or what dangers you face in here" He says calmly. "I don't see a need to train you because you would be nothing but a waste of time" He says and steps back, giving me room to get up and after a moment I do, staring at him. "Fury was a fool to think you would be worth my time" With those words said he leaves and I just...stand there.

So, not only am I apparently a waste of golden boys time but, I don't understand the dangers of the world. I laugh and I mean laugh at the thought. Like I care, sure he caught me off guard but if I knew how fast he was to start with he wouldn't have been so lucky. I grab my bow and sigh. "Not like I wanted to be here" I mumbled and head for the door, bow in hand.

"Sooo I see you got your ass handed to you" Comes a voice and jump, turning to find Anthony standing there, smug smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up" I snap and head out the door, Anthony following close behind.

"What, you know its true. He creamed you and you know it" He laughs, poking me in the shoulder. I know he means well but seriously, there is so much one person can take. I slap his hand away from my shoulder and glare at him.

"That self righteous ass-hole doesn't know a thing about me" I say. "He thinks he can just say people are useless and a waste of time and think he can get away with it. Well fine, let him think that" I say, walking off. Yea, he doesn't want his time wasted well problem solved.

When I reach my room I slam the door shut and storm over to my bed, falling face first into the pillows and sighing. What is it that makes me think I have heard words similar to Clints before. Realization hits me when I remember only one other person saying I was a waste of time and my heart twists in pain. My father, someone I looked up to had once said that. When I had refused to be trained by him but was forced none the less I purposely failed every time and when he caught on he said I had just wasted his time and he should never have bothered. Sure, back then I thought nothing of it but now that I'm, well, twenty three, I can see what he was talking about. He was using up his time to train me and Bree how to use a bow and I made sure to fail every time, yea, I do waste peoples time. Go figure.

I roll over, looking up at the ceiling and sigh. "Looks like you were right huh dad" I say softly, weakly smiling to myself as if I could see him agreeing with me. Closing my eyes I slip back into a deep sleep, hopefully I wont wake up for a few more hours.


	3. AN

**Alright so, the next chapter may or may not be more detailed, I have someone willing to proof read the chapter ^^ I'm not sure if they will do this for ALL the chapters but fingers crossed they do. Also, regarding the next chapter, I have started it so I shouldn't be long now, it might dive deeper into Jake and Brees past, letting you all get a little insight into their lives before they got dragged into Furys plan ;) Just got to wait and see~**

**~~~~~KC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Omg i am sooooo Sorry that this was so late. Also, i would have had someone read the chapters but she took awhile long then expected, sorry. So the chapters wont be looked over before upload.**

I spent most of the night awake, tossing and turning in bed while I tried to sleep. My jaw started hurting around like, 5Am or so, so yea, didn't get much sleep last night. As I walk down the halls of the Hellicarrier I rub my cheek, right where Clints fist hit. Yes it hurts, yes I admit he can throw a decent fucking punch but come on, who wouldn't be able to in a fight?

"Jaaaake" I hear a voice call and I groan.

"Yes Bree" I asked, slowing down so she could catch up. This was the first time I had seen her away from Tony, thats a good thing, don't get me wrong I mean, she spends far to much time with the so called genius.

"I heard what happened between you and Clint, actually, everyone has" She says, folding her hands over her chest, tapping her chin with a finger. "So wanna talk about it?" She asks and I can hear the concern in her words. It's not an uncommon thing for Bree to worry about me, though once in a while I wish she would give me the chance to worry about her, being the older brother and everything.

"As much as I would love to talk about it, it can wait for another day. Besides I'll get him back for it" I say, shrugging like it's no big deal but I can see it in her eyes, the way she goes from looking at me like I'm about to die, to glaring at me like I just insulted her favorite actor or something. I raise my hands in surrender. "Alright alright chill with the hate stare" I say, sighing. I see her relax and I know I won't be getting out of this without telling her some of whats bothering me, and oddly enough, nothing involves sir stick up his ass, not much anyway.

Bree stops and opens a door, probably an unused room and enters it, I follow and close the door behind us. "Well" She says, facing me and looking at me with that look.

"Alright well, part of it has to do with Clint, nothing to do with the fight, but its what he said that got me thinking, about dad" I say and I see her freeze. We don't talk about our father because of the things he did, not to us, but to others. You see, he, in his spare time, taught us how to fight and use a handgun or a bow which is what I favored. Anyway, when he wasn't with us he was in this underground lab that we weren't meant to know a thing about. Down there they did these experiments on people, mostly adults but from what we found out, there was a couple of kids down there. Apparently they were trying to turn them into some kind of super weapon or some shit, I don't care much for the details, just what he did. Now, I know I said I once looked up to my father, don't get me wrong, I really did. But that was way before I learned about what he was doing and part of me wishes he was still here, but he's not so I guess I have to live with that.

"Jake?" I snap back to reality when I hear Bree's worried tone.

"Sorry, it's just. Sometimes I wonder if our father really cared about the people he was hurting, I mean, he tried his best to keep his job a secret from us but...when we found out and confronted him about it he just laughed it off, said we wasted his time saying such lies" I say, leaning against a wall and sighing. "Do you think he ever felt guilty?" I ask, looking at her.

She shrugs, walking towards a window that gives us a nice view of the earth below, we're over the ocean from what I can see. "I don't know to be honest Jake, I really don't but even if he did I don't care. I won't ever forgive him and I know you won't either. He caused countless people so much pain and suffering and in the end just vanished into thin air" She says, stopping at the window.

I walk over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and I can feel her shaking. These memories aren't something either of us likes to remember, but it's something we can't forget. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring up the memories" I say, removing my hand from her shoulder.

She shakes her head and laughs a little. "Don't be, there's nothing you can do about them. We have to live with what we know and carry the guilt of our father" She says and starts to head for the door. "Come on, Fury asked me to find you. Apparently he has something to say to everyone, Avengers included" And with that she leaves the room, with a sigh and a shake of my head I follow.

#$%

When we get there me and Bree are the last to arrive. Anthony's standing over to the side, talking with Steve. Jonah's back with Thor, which makes me wonder how Fury got in contact with them. Being on Asgard and all would have made that slightly if not completely difficult. Reyna's over with Natasha and Clint having a nice conversation, and just the sight of Clint makes my blood boil. Ted's with Bruce who's also with Tony, so of course thats the first place Bree heads off to. So that more or less leaves me standing here, alone, looking like a moron. Not wanting to listen to Bree and her flirting with Tony, or be anywhere near Clint I head over to Anthony and Steve.

"Any idea why Fury wanted to see us all?" I ask, standing beside Anthony who shrugs.

"No idea, probably to tell us off or something" Anthony responds.

"Or it could be a mission, but with Fury you never get the real reason for anything he does" Steve adds, watching Fury as he enters the room. And at that moment, all eyes are on him and I know everyones wondering why we're all here at the same time or at least, that's what I'm wondering.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for showing up. I know a few of you had a late night" Fury says, casting a glance over at me and I roll my eyes. Yea yea, I know. "I'm not going to waste any more time then I already have. We have a serious problem people and it needs to be dealt with and fast" He says and I glance at Bree and I can tell that both of us somehow know whats coming next.

"Jake, Bree. This matter has something to do directly with your father" I hear those words and I so don't want to believe them. I don't have to look around to know that everyone is either looking at me or Bree. Great, so much for leaving the past in the past. My eyes stay locked on Bree and I can tell she's trying her hardest not to just scream.

"As far as I'm concerned when it comes to him, he's dead and I never knew him" I spit the words and I mean them, with every part of my soul I mean those fucking words.

"Whether he's dead to you or not the matter still stands, he is very much alive and very much a threat" Fury says. And now it hits me, if he's a threat then what the hell is he doing? "Your father once experimented on people, to turn them into talking, walking, breathing weapons and he succeeded. But he hasn't stopped, he's still doing those experiments but now he doesn't care who becomes the target so long as they become another weapon" The words make me feel sick. My father never stopped, and worse still succeeded in what he was trying to do. But I've heard enough, I don't plan to stand here and listen to everything my father has done, all the pain he has caused to even more people.

"Save it, he's SHEILDs problem now, not mine or Bree's. You wanna find him, kill him or whatever it is you plan to do then be my guest. But I refuse to play any part in it" I snap and head for the door, I glance a Bree and see her frown. Clearly she doesn't like how I handled that but right now, I could care less so I leave everyone behind to talk about what ever plan they have to catch my father, but I seriously want no part in it.

I head for my room, close the door behind me and sink to the ground and just...sit there. I looked up to my father and in a way I still do. He taught me and Bree so much and now...he's our enemy, SHEILDs enemy. "Fuck" I breath out, hitting my head against the door behind me. Everything really has gone to hell now.

! #$%^&*

This one is slightly shorter then I expected, sorry about that ^^'' But at least you got a little insight into Jake and Bree's past, and got to learn who the main enemy will be, maybe ;o Only thing is, will Jake and Bree help catch and stop their father permanently or will they, in the end, play no part in it? Who knows, oh wait, I do 8D

But yea, the plots kinda changed from just a bunch of training and stuff, now theres a threat and well, I was thinking about bringing Loki into all this lmao, but I see everyone do that so I might not, haven't decided yet v3v


End file.
